Basilleaf
❝ Ummm, Ebonybrook w-would you by chance b-be interested in being more than just f-friends? ❞ — Basilleaf to Ebonybrook Basilleaf, previously Basilpaw and Basilkit, is a Bengal x Siamese mix. He has social anxiety and low self confidence. So as a result he is very introverted. He is a warrior in ShadowClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Bengal x Siamese Description: Basilleaf is a very large muscular tom. He has dark brown Bengal makings gradually becoming lighter on his legs and tail. His coat is a very clean white which he prides himself on. He has dazzling green eyes. Palette: : = Base (#FAF6F4) : = Face Markings and Ears (#2B1B18) : = Front Leg Base (#573829) : = Paws and Front Leg Markings (#3C251B) : = Eyes (#91BE79) : = Inner Ears (#B793A5) : = Nose (#B793A5) : = Tongue (#A0587B) : = Pawpads (#010000) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Hard working -' Basilleaf always tries his best. * '''+ Charming -''' Basilleaf tried to be sweet and nice. * '''± Bubbly''' -''' Basilleaf is bubbly and bouncy when you get to know him. * ±''' 'Socially Awkward -' Basilleaf kinda stays clear of people as he isn't that great at talking. * '''− Quirky -''' Basilleaf is just strange. * '''− Paranoid -''' Basilleaf can be very paranoid for the oddest reasons. '''Likes *Alone Time *Walks *Adventuring *Snuggling 'Dislikes' *Unintelligent people *His fur being messed up *Fighting 'Goals' *To have a friend *To become a warrior *To go to a gathering *To find a sweetheart 'Fears' *Meeting New People *Heights 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Oreganokit, Gingerflame, Thymeeye. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Basilkit was born with Oreganokit. *Basilkit bonds with his parents. *Basilkit is left with his younger brother Oreganokit after his parents die. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Oreganopaw Age Range: 6-12 moons *Basilpaw becomes an apprentice with Oreganopaw. *Oreganopaw and Basilpaw bond. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Timberfall, Ebonybrook Age Range: 12-?? moons *Basilleaf is given his warrior name. *Basilleaf meets Timberfall. *Basilleaf talks to Ebonybrrok and they go on a walk. *Basilleaf goes on another walk with Ebonybrook and confesses his attraction to her. *Basilleaf pushes his nest next to Ebonybrook's. *Basileaf goes on quite a few more walks with Ebonybrook before asking her to be his mate in which she says she needs time to think. *Basilleaf and Ebonybrrok sleep under the stars. *Ebonybrook accepts his request to be his mate. *Basilleaf meets Redfawn. *Basilleaf gets an apprentce, Wasppaw. *Ebonybrook shows Basilleaf the Sunlit springs. *Basilleaf meets Aspenlake in a awkward situation. *Basilleaf and Ebonybrook decide they want kits in the future. *They come back to the sunlit spring and talk about family. *The tunnels flood but everyone makes it out safe. *Basillea and Ebonybrook go to the Peak where they "Tie the Knot". 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= Basilleaf hasn't met anyone in Thunderclan. |-|WindClan= Basilleaf hasn't met anyone in Windclan. |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I mean she is a good leader." :He shrugged. :Ebonybrook/Warrior/Best Friend/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"There is no one I'd rather have in my life." :He let out a purr and smiled the biggest smile he could muster. :Timberfall/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"She's Interesting..." :He had a small smile on his face. :Redfawn/Queen/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"She's ice and I know all she wants is the best for Ebonybrook." :He nodded, reassuring himself. :Aspenlake/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/25% ::"He doesn't seem bad." |-|RiverClan= Basilleaf hasn't met anyone in Riverclan |-|SkyClan= Basilleaf hasn't met anyone in Skyclan. |-|Outside the Clans= Basilleaf doesn't know anyone outside of the clans. 'Trivia' *Basilleaf is a SHC warrior *Basileaf has a brother names Oregano *Basilelaf is a Siamese X Bengal mix 'Quotes' ❝ I'm glad you're my friend Ebonybrook.'' ❞ — Basilleaf to Ebonybrook ❝ Ummm, Ebonybrook w-would you by chance b-be interested in being more than just f-friends? ❞ — Basilleaf to Ebonybrook ❝"I want you to be happy and if that mean I have to buck up and try to be a dad it would be worth every minute." ❞ — Basilleaf to Ebonybrook '''Fanart Basilleaf.png|Basilleaf by me Ebony-Basil-kits.png|By Rheagrim Ebonybrook and basil.png|By Rheagrim Eb_and_BL.png|By Me __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warrior Category:OC